


Harry's Flower Hut

by RebeccaKrum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corny jokes, M/M, flower shop, photography major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaKrum/pseuds/RebeccaKrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and a man cannot live without love.<br/>- Max Muller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Flower Hut

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ FIRST:
> 
> Honestly, all credit to Josie flowerhaz. They created a story in tags and I just put it into details. 
> 
> Here is the original post: http://flowerhaz.tumblr.com/post/58158585075/imagine-an-au-where-harry-owns-a-flower-shop-and  
> And here is their Tumblr: http://flowerhaz.tumblr.com/  
> And here is my Tumblr: http://rebeccakrum.tumblr.com/

The bells on the door were like a constant alarm in Harry’s head. Someone’s come in. He looked up from the pot of daisy’s he’d been caressing. “Hello” he smiled. Instantly his face turned red. The sight of the man who had just entered was actually quite handsome. Harry quickly turned away, hoping the wanderer would not notice. The boy was holding a camera lens and was sizing up an orchid. His face seemed confused as he wandered about the store, pressing his fingertips gingerly against the different peddles of the different flowers. Harry became concerned, seeing the boy gallop about the store in confusion. He stepped out from behind the back counter and made his way to the boy. Harry stopped just behind him. “That there is a Begonia. They come in many different colors, but my favorite is the orange begonia.”  
“They are lovely.” The boy smiled. “I’m Louis by the way. And you must be Harry?”  
“Yes, how’d you know?” Harry blushed, but Louis just laughed.  
“It’s called Harry’s Flower Hut, isn’t it?”  
“Right, yes, right.” Harry’s face became a bright apple red “Do you need help with anything?”  
“Actually, that’d be great. I’m photography major and I’m making a portfolio. Mind if I take some pictures of your flowers and the shop?”  
Harry motioned for him to go about his business. “It’d be an absolute honor.”  
“Thank you” he smiled “I don’t have the proper equipment with me though, so I’ll be back tomorrow… let’s say 11am?”  
“Okay, I’ll be here.” Harry nearly fainted as the door closed behind the young photography major. But he decided right then and there he would give Louis the space to do his work and not bother him. If he could stand it. 

For a week at the same time every day Louis came by the shop taking pictures and telling bad jokes. Making Harry feel comfortable with his presence, even looking forward to his visits.

At 11:00am on the dot Harry heard the bells clinking happily against the shop’s door. His heart beat out of rhythm, hard against his chest. It was Louis, arriving just as he said he would. And he came baring gifts! “I brought some pastries!” Louis exclaimed. He tread along the concrete floor, only stopping when he reached the counter. Harry was ecstatic, not just about the pastries, but because this Louis guy was treating him as if they had known each other forever. “So I learned a new joke” Louis started “What kind of flower grows on your face?”  
Harry stood puzzled for a moment “I have no idea.”  
“TULIPS!” Louis burst.  
Harry had to clutch his stomach he was laughing so hard. It was possibly the worst joke he had ever heard, but the way it was delivered was priceless. Louis stopped laughing for a moment, and snapped a picture of him laughing. “You have some really beautiful eyes” Louis smiled. Harry looked up at Louis. He had not noticed Louis had stopped laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled slightly. “Umm, uh, sorry, Harry. I’m just going to start taking some pictures now.”  
Harry nodded his head and went on to water some of the flowers. He primped and cut and sprayed and watered the flowers. Taking precautions and loving on them the way they needed. Louis couldn’t help smile at how focused Harry seemed to be on his work. He put the camera to his eye and snapped a perfectly lit photo. The picture portrayed Harry bending over a vase of Aster flowers, spraying their leaves delicately with a bottle of mineral water. Before Harry could notice him staring, Louis went back to taking pictures of the Roses. “Want to hear another joke?” he said from behind the camera.  
“I’d love to” Harry said standing up straight.  
“What does one call a country where people only drive pink cars?”  
“I… um. I don’t know, what?”  
“A PINK CARNATION!” Louis yelped.  
Harry laughed just as hard as he had before.  
“I thought you might like that one. Carnations are my favorite.”  
“Really?” Harry beamed “I’ve got some in the back, if you want to see them?”  
Louis’ body tensed up. He wanted to go and look at them, but he just could not. Not yet. “Actually, I’ve run out of time. Sorry.” His frown was deep and genuine. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Same time.”  
With that, he ran from the shop. Leaving behind the rest of the pastries, and a confused Harry. 

The next morning Harry came into work early. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced around the store. He primped the carnations and awaited the arrival of Louis. His fingers shook, nervous after what had happened yesterday. What was that about? Why did he run out? It did not matter. He told himself the first day he would not get involved. So instead, he took to making bouquets. It would keep him occupied and stop his mind from wondering.  
At 11:00am as usual Louis waltzed in the door, not as confident as he usually was. He placed a box of pastries on the counter in from of Harry and smiled. “Good morning.” He said softly.  
“Good morning” Harry replied.  
Without another word Louis went on to take pictures of the carnations Harry had brought out from the backroom. Very quickly Harry grew tired of making bouquets and decided to do his watering rounds. He sprayed the roses with the utmost care and couldn’t help but bend over them and sniff their natural perfume. That’s when he heard a click and saw a flash from directly in front of him. “I am not much to look at” Harry scoffed “The flowers would make for a much better portfolio.”  
“I disagree” Louis frowned “You are perfect. It’s all been about you. My portfolio. Your eyes, your curls, the dreamy way you look at your flowers. Your passion for them.”  
Red began to rise from his neck and make its way to his cheeks in an incredible blush. Harry could not look him in the eyes. Louis took a step closer to him.  
“One more thing. How did the dictator gain control?” Louis asked.  
“How?” Harry asked, meeting Louis eyes.  
Louis leaned in, their foreheads nearly touching. “He Rose to power.”  
Hurriedly Louis pressed their lips together, pulling Harry into his arms and pushing his hands through his beautiful curls. When at last their lips parted Harry looked down at Louis in surprise.  
“Let me take you to lunch.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his own. “Where ever you want to go, let me take you there.”


End file.
